vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Chisaki
|-|Overhaul= |-|Second Form= |-|Final Form= Summary Kai Chisaki (治崎廻 Chisaki Kai), better known as Overhaul (オーバーホール Ōbāhōru), is the leader of the yakuza group, "Eight Precepts of Death". Determined to overturn a world order he believes to be "diseased" with the advent of heroes, he develops a Quirk-Destroying Bullet and forms an alliance with Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the League of Villains, to gain the resources he needs to take over Japan. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Unknown, at least High 8-C Name: Kai Chisaki, "Overhaul" (Villain Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Villain, Yakuza, Leader of the Eight Precepts of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Deconstruction and Matter Manipulation (Molecular level. Can disassemble and reassemble objects through physical contact) with Overhaul, Mind Manipulation with Confession (Shin can force anyone he asks a question to answer truthfully) | Same as before, plus: Absorption with Vitality Stealing (Rikiya's quirk can absorb the vitality of other people by making physical contact and inhaling, making himself stronger and bigger), Large Size (Type 0, can further increase his size the more vitality he absorbs) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Mortally wounded Sir Nighteye. Injured Mirio) | Unknown, at least Large Building level (Far superior his previous forms. Briefly fought Full Cowl 100% Deku, but was quickly overwhelmed). Can ignore conventional durability with Overhaul Speed: At least Supersonic (Dodged a surprise kick from Mirio despite Mirio showing he's fast enough to blitz the entirety of Class 1-A earlier. Can easily keep up with Rappa, who is stated to be able to puch as fast as bullets. 8% Deku cannot read his movements) | At least Supersonic (Should be as fast as before. Made a sonic boom with an attack) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 100 (Able to move his own body with ease) Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown, at least Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Took a beating from a bloodlusted Mirio. Able to withstand a projectile from Sir Nighteye, which is strong enough to injure a clone of Rappa) | City Block level+ (Survived a kick from Full Cowl 100% Deku, but was extremely injured until he recovered himself using his Quirk) Stamina: Very high (He can always recover his stamina using his Quirk) Range: Standard melee range, several tens of meters with earth constructions | Several meters by virtue of Large Size Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Gifted. Lead a project of developing anti-Quirk bullets and formulated a long-term plan involving manipulating the markets and exploiting the unrest a quirk erasing bullet would cause to society all in order to raise his position in the underworld. He is also very proficient in combat, knowing how to use his quirk in different ways and read his opponent's movements to gain the upper hand. Weaknesses: His Quirk is only usable through his hands and thus he is powerless if his hands are somehow restrained or destroyed. He needs to touch himself to regenerate. In order to fuse with another person, he must touch them and himself at the same time. He may also have mysophobia (Fear of germs). Notable Attacks/Techniques Overhaul: Kai's Quirk allows him to instantly disassemble anything he touches with his hands, allowing him to instantly turn Magne's upper body and Compress' arm into a blood splatter with the lightest touch. He can also reassemble things he has destroyed if he so wishes, rendering the Reservoir Dogs completely healthy after destroying them, repeatedly disassembling and reassembling Eri in order to continually extract her blood for use in creating Quirk-Destroying Bullets, and healing his own injuries by disassembling and reassembling himself in an instant. In addition, he can modify the things he reassembles, allowing him to turn the floor he shattered into rows upon rows of jagged stone pillars to impale others with. Perhaps the most monstrous use of this ability is his ability to fuse two disassembled objects together to combine their traits, doing this to his own henchmen, Shin and Rappa, on two separate occasions in order to become a massive monstrosity with access to both of their Quirks. Key: First and Second Form | Final Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Note: Awakened DIO and Base Kai were used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Earth Users Category:Fusions Category:Matter Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Users Category:Life Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier